ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobby's World: The Movie
Bobby's World: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 American-Canadian hand-drawn animated musical fantasy comedy film produced by Film Roman, Rough Draft Studios, and 20th Century Fox Animation. Based on the 1990s Fox Kids animated television series of the same name, the film is being written by Nicholas Stoller, Genndy Tartakovsky, Robert Mittenthal, Greg Grabianski, and Jon Vitti, produced by Conrad Vernon, and directed by Vernon, Tartakovsky, and Stoller, with Howie Mandel serving as the executive producer of the movie. The film follows Bobby Generic, a little boy with big imaginations, who is forced by a sinister dark lord, who hates children, imagination, and creativity, to leave his homeworld of Bobbyland and move into Oregon on planet Earth where he meets the Genric family, who adopted him, and his next-door neighbor, who is a little girl named Jackie. Bobby's World: The Movie is set to be released in the United States and Canada on August 16, 2020, in 2D, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures through 20th Century Fox. The film stars Howie Mandel, Josh Gad, Elizabeth Banks, Cameron Seely, David Cross, Nick Kroll, Kristen Bell, Miranda Cosgrove, and Owen Vaccaro. Plot Bobby Generic is a young boy with big imaginations that used to live at his homeworld of Bobbyland. One day, his home was under attack by Lord Reality, a sinister dark lord who hates children, imagination, and creativity. In order to get away from Lord Reality, he packs his stuff and uses the magic fairy pixie dust on him, which lifts him up into the outer space, as he leaves his home and moves into Oregon on planet Earth where he meets the Genric family, who adopted him, and his next-door neighbor, who is a little girl named Jackie. Cast *Howie Mandel as Robert Adelvice "Bobby" Generic, a 4-year-old little boy with his big overactive imagination on how he sees the world. Bobby has spiky black hair. In Bobbyland, he wears a white sailor-like hat with black tassels, white shirt with short sleeves, blue navy sailor collar with white stripes, blue shorts with two white buttons, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. On earth, he wears a white shirt with red short sleeves, red shorts, and blue sneakers. He's the main titular protagonist of the movie. His voice actor also serves as executive producer of the film. *Cameron Seely as Jackie, Bobby's next-door neighbor/classmate/love interest with the floor-length pigtails who is the main deuteragonist of the movie. She has a crush on Bobby and always kisses him, which he hates, and hugs him, which he loves. She speaks with a monotonic voice. *Nick Kroll as Lord Reality, a sinister dark lord who hates children, especially Bobby, imagination, and creativity. He's the main antagonist of the movie. *David Cross as Howard Generic, Bobby's father. *Elizabeth Banks as Martha Generic, Bobby's mother who often punctuates her speech with phrases like "Fer corn sakes", "Fer cryin' in the mud", "gee golly", "gosh darn", and "don't 'cha know". *Miranda Cosgrove as Kelly Generic, Bobby's 15-year-old tomboyish bully sister. *Owen Vaccaro as Derek Generic, Bobby's 10-year-old brother who always teases and insults Bobby and tends to call him a "dork". *Kristen Bell as Aunt Ruth, Martha's sister who is Bobby's aunt. *Josh Gad as Uncle Ted, a fun-loving fellow who is Bobby's uncle. He's also the brother of Martha and Ruth. *Frank Welker as Roger, the Generic family dog. Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Howie Mandel is rumored to reprise his role as Bobby. Mandel later announced that he will be serving as executive producer and that he will return as Bobby Generic. Animation Coming soon! Post production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Transcript Credits Category:Films Category:2020 films Category:Upcoming Films Category:American films Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:Canadian films Category:American animated films Category:Canadian animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Bobby's World Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:MovieLover9000's ideas